Uma vez Marotos, sempre Marotos
by Motoko Evans e Babiih Black
Summary: Garotos galinhas.. Garotas independentes.. Neste clima, será que eles formarão casais? Mas que se amem? Se depender deles, sim, mas elas não querem ser mais algumas na lista deles.. No sexto ano, este é o clima. Escolha o seu lado. Marotos ou Marotas?
1. Chapter 1

N/A – Árvore Genealógica!

Charles Bennet casou com Lena Grissom e tiveram Bárbara Bennet

Noah Potter casou com Elizabeth Grissom e tiveram Tiago Potter

Sr Black casou com Sra Lucas Black e tiveram, entre os filhos, os gêmeos Angeline e Sirius Black

Portanto –

Bárbara e Tiago são primos

Angeline e Sirius são irmãos

Remo, Alice e Frank são amigos dos anteriormente citados.

Harry Potter e Cia não nos pertencem, apenas Bárbara Bennet e Angeline Black

Capíulo 1

No trem que levaria os alunos a Hogwarts naquele dia, havia uma ruiva que lutava para colocar sua mala no bagageiro. Seu nome era Lily Evans.Ela era uma grifinória do sexto ano, estatura mediana e lindos olhos verdes esmeraldas.Faltava pouco para embarcarem e Lily esperava por suas amigas, impaciente.

Alguns minutos depois viu em meio à multidão de estudantes uma garota alta de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.Ela vinha apressada, desviando de varias pessoas.

-Lily! – berrou a garota de olhos glaucos, Bárbara Bennet.

-Babi! Finalmente você chegou! – exclamou Lily.

-Cadê aquelas duas vacas? – perguntou Babi

- Se está falando da nossa amiguinha Ally, lá está! – respondeu a ruiva, apontando para Alice Peterson, de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis.

- Meninasssss! – disse a loura.

-Ally! Achei que não iria encontrá-la! – falou Lily.

- Claro que iria, Lily, a nossa amiguinha querida não perderia o Frank.. Digo, o trem de nenhuma maneira! – exclamou Babi, implicando com Ally.

- Não ligo pra você, Bazinha! – falou Alice – Mas pode deixar que a vaca da Angel já vem, junto com...

- Aqueles babacas, prepotentes, arrogantes, convencidos, galinhas, insuportáveis, ridículos, estúpidos, retardados, que se acham gostosos e são totais azêmulas sem atitude e completamente tolos – falaram Lily e Babi, juntas.

-Receio que estejam falando de meu irmão e seu amigo – falou Angeline Black, que possuía os mesmos cabelos negros que seu irmão mas tinha olhos cor de mel.

- E dez pontos para a Corvinal! – ironizou Bárbara.

- Há há há. Muito engraçada! – disse Angel.

- Não tema, minha cara porém não amada amiga, pois o amor de sua vida acaba de chegar. – exclamou Lily, apontando para um garoto com olhos e cabelos castanhos médios e um olhar cansado, chamado Remo Lupin.

-Lily! – reclamou Angel.

- E pra você, Ally, vêm vosso futuro esposo, mr Frank – disse Babi, apontando para um garoto com olhos azuis claros e cabelos castanhos escuros.

-Só não fico irritada com você Babi porque sei que isso é inveja do meu namorado perfeito

-disse Alice indo conversar com Frank.

-Já vi que esses dois vão ficar grudados a vigem inteira- disse Lily revirando os olhos.

Nesse momento se aproxima delas o garoto com olhos castanhos que momentos antes era observado por Angeline.

-Que saudades de ver vocês juntas!-disse Remo Lupin, segurando algumas sacolas.

-Olá, Remo- disseram as três de uma vez.Apesar da implicância de Lily e Bárbara com os outros marotos, elas gostavam de Remo.

-Como foram as férias?-perguntou Lily

-Eu e Angeline tivemos que cuidar dos irresponsáveis- disse Remo com um ar de riso

-Sinto pena de você, Angel!Se eu tivesse que agüentar meu primo e o Black o verão inteiro, teria enlouquecido- disse Bárbara, se lembrando do ano passado em que Angeline e Sirus tinham fugido da casa dos Black e ido morar com Tiago.

-Acho melhor embarcarmos, meninas!-disse Lily apressada olhando para o trem-A propósito,Remo, você sabe onde aqueles dois encrenqueiros se meteram?Eles não podem estar querendo arranjar confusão tão cedo.

-Sinto muito Lily, mas eles estavam comigo a pouco e depois desapareceram- respondeu Remo.

Assim, eles subiram no trem e se instalaram numa cabine um pouco sobre as férias e riram das imitações de Angeline e Bárbara.Quando elas estavam acabando a imitação da Murta-que-geme, a porta se abriu e por ela entraram dois marotos se acabando de rir.

- Almofadinhas, foi hilário aquela hora.. Ops... Olá Remo! Frank, Ally, Bárbara e Lily! – disse Tiago, aproximando-se e dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

-Olá Potterzildo – disse Babi, com um tom de falsa simpatia.

-Olá Tiago! – disseram Ally e Angel

-Eu não lhe dou esta liberdade, Potter – reclamou Lily

- E agora a minha vida chega ao fim. Com licença, Titiaguito, mas por um certo motivo, vou vazar daqui. – diz Bárbara

-Posso saber porque, srta Bennet? – pergunta Sirius, que havia acabado de chegar.

- Lá vem briga.. –disse Angel a Remo, que concordou com a cabeça.

-Porque eu te odeio, você não vale o oxigênio que usa, porque você me dá náuseas, porque eu não te suporto, porque você é um batedor arrogante e convencido. – disse Bárbara

-Ai! Essa doeu! –murmurou Tiago para Lily, que, surpreendentemente, respondeu que concordava com o moreno.

-A Lily deve estar doente!-disse Angeline verificando a temperatura da amiga -Humm...Parece que você está normal- virou-se para o irmão e Bárbara que se encaravam fulminantes-Agora, vocês dois!Parem de brigar!Sirius, você não tem porque importunar a Babi!E Babi, alguma coisa contra batedores?-levantou a voz levemente irritada.Todos sabiam como Angeline adorava seu posto de batedora na Corvinal e como dera duro para consegui-lo.

-Não quis te ofender,Angel.Estava só falando do seu irmão.A propósito, vocês tem certeza de que são gêmeos?-disse marota.

- Claro que sim! – disseram Sirius e Angeline ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois eu não entendo Lily, como a Angel é tão legal e afável e o cachorro é tão $&#, retardado, imbecil e estúpido! – continuou Bennet.

- Agora eu acho melhor sairmos. Esses dois ainda se matam. Você vem, Angel? – perguntou Remo, ao notar as fagulhas que Sirius e Bárbara trocavam.

-Claro! Tiaguito, Lilyzinha, vocês também vêm? – continuou Angeline.

- Claro – responderam o moreno e a ruiva ao mesmo tempo – vamos para junto da Ally e do Frank – complementou Remo.

-Prefiro ver os amassos do que a guerra – continuou Angel.

Depois deste breve diálogo, os quatro saíram da cabine.

- Sabe Bennet – começou Sirius – Sabia que agora eu percebi que exceto a Lily, a Ally e a Angel, você é a única garota de Hogwarts que eu ainda não peguei? – continuou o moreno de olhos azuis, aproximando-se de Babi.

-E se depender de mim – disse a morena, aproximando-se de Sirius – Isso nunca ocorrerá – complementou a menina, dando um chute nos "países baixos" de Almofadinhas.

-Sua.. ai.. idiota... ai..

- E mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo graças à aula de karatê! – ironizou Bárbara

Logo Bárbara já estava saindo da cabine e procurando os outros.Não podia acreditar que aquele cachorro de uma figa insinuara que eles teriam alguma coisa, por mais breve que seja.Tremendo de raiva, Bárbara encontrou seus amigos numa cabine no final do trem.A cena dentro da cabine não era de se espantar.Angeline e Remo comentavam sobre o último livro que leram, "_Hogwarts uma historia"_,Alice e Frank se beijavam no canto da cabine e Lily e Tiago...bem,eles estavam brigando.

-POTER!NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO SE DÂ VALOR Á SUA VIRILIDADE!-berrava Lily em plenos pulmões.

-Lily,querida, sabia que fica linda irritada.-disse Tiago com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-EU NÃO SOU SUA QUERIDA E PRA VOCÊ É EVANS!

-Será que vocês dois poderiam parar de discutir e me deixar sentar?-pediu Bárbara olhado para os dois.

-Err...Desculpa Babi- disseram os dois juntos.

-Por que Sirius não está com você, Babi?-perguntou Angeline, notando a ausência do irmão.

-Digamos que sua chance de ser tia diminuiu consideravelmente- respondeu Bárbara

-O que almofadinhas fez para merecer tamanho castigo?-perguntou Remo divertido

- Bom, vamos começar: abre aspas Sabe, Bennet..Sabia que agora eu percebi que exceto a Lily, a Ally e a Angel, você é a única garota de Hogwarts que eu ainda não peguei? Fecha aspas – respondeu Bárbara, com um olhar de tremendo ódio.

-Er.. Ele mereceu, Angel! – disse Lil

- Pena que agora não terei sobrinhos Bennet/Black's! – zombou Angeline.

- FECHE SUA MATRACA SUA VACA DESMAMADA! – berrou Babi, muito irritada - E VÊ SE FAZ O FAVOR DE ME ESQUECER E DE MANDAR O V&#$ DO SEU IRMÃO IR PRA P&$ QUE P#$&!

- Nossa.. A TPM chegou mais cedo – disse Severus Snape, que passava pelo local naquele exato momento.

Após este comentário, Bennet ficou vermelha de raiva. Cada vez mais vermelha. Até que escutou-se um enorme POFT! E que o Ranhoso estivesse com o nariz quebrado. Como se não bastasse, Bárbara ainda chutou os penduricalhos do meio do sonserino.

-Agora vai pros seus amiguinhos, seu seboso, fedido, feioso, estúpido, retardado, arrogante e imbecil! – disse a morena, fazendo Snape sair rapidinho do vagão em que ela estava.

- Nossa! Priminha querida, virei seu fã! Ah! E me lembre de nunca te irritar – disse Tiago.

- Sabe, tive que aprender isso quando passei as férias no subúrbio de Paris. – respondeu Bennet.

-Bazinha, você pode me dar aulas? – perguntou Lily, com uma cara de cachorro abandonado,e com Remo e Angel ao fundo, rindo.

-Nãããããão! – exclamou Potter

- Sinto muito, cara amada porém não idolatrada ruivinha, mas apenas eu posso ser a Bad-Girl do pedaço. – continuou a prima de Tiago.

-Eba! Mais cinco segundos de vida – falou Potter, fazendo a dancinha da vitória.

- Mas o que que.. –disse Sirius, que acabara de chegar no recinto após recuperar-se do "pequeno" (ou será grande?) problema – Deixe-me adivinhar: Seboso + TPM Furacão Bennet?

- E dez pontos para a Grifinória! – disse Lílian, esquecendo da briga com Tiago.

-Ei irmãozinho!Verdade que agora não vou ser mais titia?-zombou Angeline.

-Felizmente para sua amiguinha aqui eu ainda estou na ativa e ela não vai perder a maior alegria da vida- disse Sirius risonho

-OUSE DIZER ISSO DE NOVO BLACK E EU VOU ME ENCARREGAR DE QUE NUNCA HAJA SIRIUS JUNIORS VINDO PARA HOGWARTS- berrou Bárbara

-Eu sei que você adoraria ter que cuidar dos nossos filhos, mas vamos ter que esperar sairmos da escola- disse Sirius calmamente.

O rosto de Benet ficou mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Lily.Sem nenhuma delicadeza ela pegou a mala mais proxima e pesada e começou a correr atrás de Sirius pelo trem.

-BLACK!EU VOU TE MATAR!-gritava Barbara

-Será que eles vão mudar algum dia?-perguntou Angeline com um suspiro

-Não mesmo!-responderam os outros.Assim todos desataram a rir.

Motoko:Oi gente!Esta que vos fala é Motoko Evans.

Babi:E a minha pessoa se chama Babi Kinomoto Malfoy Black

Motoko:Esperamos que tenham gostado da fic...SIRIUS!

Sirius:Olá autoras e fãns deste magnífico ser aqui presente!

Babi:Porque você acha que pode invadir o nosso estúdio desse jeito?

Sirius:Por que sei que vocês me adoram e também tenho reclamações a fazer!

Motoko:Que reclamações?

Sirius:Nesse capitulo vocês quase me deixaram estéril e por pouco não acabam com o sonho de toda mulher.

Babi:Que humildade ¬¬

Motoko:Sirius,não reclama por que pelos menos você vai ficar com a Bárbara

Sirius:Mas não podiam deixar ela cair na minha logo?

Motoko:Se a gente fizer isso não tem fic

Sirius:Que crueldade

Babi;Você nem imagina o quanto podemos ser más_pega o computaor e começa a digitar_Bárbara foge com Lucius Malfoy e Sirius vira um travesti em Nova York...

Sirius:Babi,querida...NEM MESMO BRINQUE COM UM COISA DESSAS

Babi:Hehe..."

Motoko: Pessoinhas que leram esta fanfic, feita por duas pessoas que nunca se viram na vida..

Sirius : Êta vida de cão, êta vida...

Babi e Motoko: Cala a boca!

Bennet: Ei! Só eu posso fazer isso!

Sirius: Obrigado, sra Black!

Bennet: Olha que vou deixar-lhe estéril!

_Sirius fecha a matraca_

Babi: Bem, como minha querida amiga Motoko estava falando, por favor, comentem! Deixem reviews, elogiem, xinguem, mandem feitiços, adicionem no MSN, qualquer coisa!

Sirius e Bennet: Isso! Que aí vocês verão nossas aventuras futuras..

Motoko: E The End!


	2. O quê? Baile? Nããão!

N/A – Se algo estiver em negrito e itálico, é o lugar. Itálico é algum nome. Itálico e sublinhado é um pensamento.

N/A 2 – Agradecimentos a:

Capítulo 2 – O quê? Baile? Nããão!

Pela janela do trem uma jovem ruiva observava a chuva que insistia em cair.Já estavam no trem há horas e não havia muito que fazer.Bárbara e Sirius já haviam parado de brigar com a intervenção de Angeline que ameaçara fazer a bagagens dos dois irem parar no fundo do lago.Remo concentrava suas forças em separar Lily e Tiago para que não discutissem.

No vagão que estavam agora, Remo lia um livro chamado _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam, _Angeline alimentava sua coruja Ártemis, Tiago desenhava algo em um caderno, Bárbara e Sirius trocavam olhares fulminantes, por parte dela e sensuais por parte dele, Alice havia ido passear com Frank.Lily apenas olhava a paisagem.

-Alguém tem alguma sugestão sobre o que fazer?-perguntou Sirius se rendendo ao tédio.

-Almofadinhas!Que tipo de pergunta é essa?-disse Tiago fechando o caderno.Já havia acabado o desenho- Nós temos diversão gratuita no outro lado do trem- terminou, sorrindo maroto.

-Então nos dêem licença que vamos dar uma animada nessa viagem- disse Sirius, entendo a idéia do amigo.

-Não tentem fazer nada de errado.Não quero confusões antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts- disse Lily, que era monitora.

-Pode deixar ruivinha- disse Tiago saindo com Sirius a tempo de não levar uma gaiola vazia na cabeça.

-O que será que eles vão fazer?-perguntou Angeline, com um falso tom de inocência

-Não quero nem imaginar-disse Remo voltando a se esconder atrás do livro.

-Mas eu quero Remo.. – disse Babi.

_**-Fora do vagão, do outro lado do trem-**_

-Olá, Ranhosudo! –exclamou Tiago

-Vejo que a Bennet fez um belo trabalho! – falou Almofadinhas

-Caiam fora, seus obtusos! –reclamou o Seboso.

- Ei! É assim que você trata seus amigos? Não me admira que tenha tão poucos. –desdenhou Potter

-Rala daqui, Potter!

-Ih Ranhoso! Mas tudo bem! –disse Tiago, saindo do trem.

-Ah! Tenho um presente pra ti, Seboso! – falou Sirius – Tome-o - O moreno lança um feitiço que faz Snape vestir um extravagante vestido laranja-choque com bolinhas violetas e babados, tiara azul-celeste e sapatos de salto alto verdes. Um verdadeiro carnaval!

-Seu..seu.. –balbuciou Severus, surpreso, enquanto os dois marotos saiam do vagão do sonserino e iam pro de seus amigos.

**_-No vagão dos nossos amigos-_**

-Haha!Você viu a cara dele?-dizia Tiago rolando de rir

-Aposto que agora ele está nos agradecendo por ajudá-lo a encontrar sua verdadeira vocação sexual- ria Sirius com o amigo.

-Não acredito que fizeram uma coisa dessas!Vão receber uma detenção quando chegarmos!-disse Lily, sem querer admitir que achou engraçado.

-Como você está criativo, irmãozinho!-disse Angeline se forçando para não rir.

-Tenho que admitir, Black. Dessa vez vocês se superaram.-disse Bárbara contrariada.

-Seus elogios são doces para mim, Bazinha querida!-disse Sirius com uma reverência exagerada.

-Agradeço o elogio,mas Bazinha é o fim da picada -disse Bárbara revirando os olhos.

-Não gosto dos meus apelidos carinhosos?-perguntou Sirius se fingindo de ofendido e se aproximando.

-Guarde-os para você e suas namoradas sem cérebro.-rebateu ela, sem perceber a proximidade dos corpos.

-Não minta. Sei que adoraria ser uma delas.-disse Sirius tão perto que sentia a respiração da garota.

-Nem em pesadelos Black!-disse a garota atordoada com o hálito do rapaz. Mais um pouco e os lábios se tocariam.

-Nós existimos,okay?-interrompeu Tiago.

- Bem que eu preferiria não presenciar este momento, Potter – respondeu Lily, enquanto Sirius lançava um olhar a Tiago que dizia "Você vai me pagar, seu estúpido, pode esperar." Ou então também poderia significar "Você tá ferrado" ou ambas as coisas.

- Acalme-se, Lilyzinha! Se assim desejar, podemos nos retirar deste vagão, luz da minha vida! – respondeu Potter.

- Babizinha, sem querer ser chata, mas já sendo, irei copiar sua frase.- disse Lílian, e após receber uma afirmação de Bárbara, disse a Tiago – Guarde estes apelidos estúpidos pras suas namoradas sem cérebro!

- Mas Lily, eu...

-Shii vocês 3! – disse Sirius a Babi, Tiago e Lílian – Aqueles dois dormiram. Vamos sair daqui!

Silenciosamente (ou quase) a ruiva, os meninos e a morena se retiraram do vagão com seus pertences.

Algum tempo depois, Remo e Angeline acordam e olham em volta, a procura de seus amigos, mas notaram que apenas eles estavam lá e que a porta estava trancada.

Para passar o tempo, Angel e Remo começaram a conversar sobre coisas que eles tinham em comum.

"_Vai logo Angel! É agora ou nunca!"_

"_Ande logo Remo! Pode ser sua única chance!"_

- Eu preciso falar algo pra você – disseram os dois, em uníssono.

-Fale primeiro – novamente, os dois falaram juntos.

-Não, fale você – respondeu Remus.

-Tudo bem! –disse Angel, dando-se por vencida.

"_Um, dois, três, respire! Vai logo sua fracote! " _–pensou Angeline.

- Remo, sabe, bem... É que eu... Bem.. vou direto ao ponto. Eu gogogo...

"_Não acredito que ela disse isso! É bom demais pra ser verdade!"_

-Eugostodevocê.

-O que? – perguntou Remus, em estado de choque.

Angeline respirou bem fundo e falou:

-Remus, eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei. Desde o terceiro ano, quando...

Angel foi interrompida pelos lábios de Remus pressionados contra os dela. Pouco a pouco, eles foram aprofundando o beijo, que demonstrava toda a paixão que eles sentiam. Após alguns minutos se beijando, Remus se afasta e pergunta:

-Angeline Black, quer namorar comigo?

-Claro! – e então, novamente, os dois lábios se juntam. E assim permanecem, entre carícias e beijos, até o fim da viagem.

_**-Em Hogwarts-**_

- Prezados alunos – começou Dumbledore – Este ano, teremos um baile a cada estação do ano e várias festas paralelas a eles.E só poderão comparecer neles casais.

Enquanto ouviam-se murmúrios alegres, na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto Sirius e Tiago davam pulinhos de alegria e faziam a dança da vitória, Babi e Lily se encararam e exclamaram, juntas:

- O quê? Baile? Nããão!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A – Motoko:Bem ,aqui estamos com mais um capitulo!

Babi:Desculpem se demoramos, mas estávamos com um pequeno problema de elenco...

Tiago:O que querem dizer com isso?

Motoko:Mais um?Já não bastava os outros dois?

Sirius:Nós vamos ficar aqui até vocês pararem de nos torturar nas fics!

Benet:Isso mesmo!Vocês estão querendo que eu fique com ele!-_diz apontando para Sirius_

Babi:Como podem ver, nos últimos tempos esses aproveitadores tem ficado no nosso estúdio.

Motoko:E ficam pegando toda a comida que tem aqui!

Sirius:Você tem que entender!Sou um menino em crescimento!

Motoko/Babi:¬¬

Tiago:Autoras queridas... vocês podiam arrumar as coisas entre mim e a ruivinha?

Babi:Parece que todo mundo que vem aqui quer ajuda nos relacionamentos.Nós não somos cúpidas!

Motoko:Somos somente duas autoras que gostam de brincar com o subconciente dos personagens.

Tiago:Mas nem para arranjar um beijo? TT

Babi:Daqui a pouco vai ser o Ranhoso que vai vir aqui pedir para ficar com a Benet!

Benet/Sirius:QUE ELE NÃO OUSE!

Babi:"-_Sai correndo_

Motoko:Acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

Tiago:Mas e o meu pedido?

Motoko:Vemos isso depois que salvarmos a Babi daqueles dois...

FIM


	3. Tá bom! Vamos cantar isso logo!

_N/A – Jehssik – Nhai.. A gente tenta escrever e postar a fic o mais logo que dá. Valeu pelos elogios.. Bom, vc viu que a Angel e o Remo ao juntos, mas os outros vão demorar um pouco. Mas nesse capítulo teremos uma cena romântica (ou quase, na medida do possível) do Sirius e sua amada._

_miss Jane Poltergeist__- Bom.. Percebemos que você gosta do Remus.. ¬¬ .. É.. eu (Babi) também adoro ele, mas ainda sou obcecada pelo Siricutico! Que bom que você gostou das frases.. Algumas sou eu que faço, outras é a Motoko._

_P.S – Eu fico sempre com a parte mais difícil, a de responder os comentários.._

_Adorei escrever minha parte desse capítulo, o primeiro que eu comecei!_

_Dedicatórias –_

_Eu (Babi Black) dedico esse capítulo a Jehssik e a __miss Jane Poltergeist__, por comentarem na fic e ao meu cd de Moulin Rouge, que me deu idéia da música._

_Então... Cruj Cruj Cruj até a próxima N/A!_

_**Capítulo 3 – Tá bom! Vamos cantar isso!**_

-Finalmente! O fim da primeira semana de aula! – exclamou Angeline, após sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória e dar um selinho em Remo.

- Concordo, Angel – falou Tiago, observando ora Lily, ora seu pastel de abóbora.

- Hum.. Gente – disse Lílian – O diretor quer falar!

- Caros alunos, como se não bastassem os bailes, lhes informo que formaremos uma espécie de banda para cantar no baile do dia 16 de setembro, que será dedicado aos casais, então a banda tocará uma música romântica. E então.. – neste momento, o diretor foi interrompido pela entrada de Sirius e Bárbara, que vinham correndo de seus dormitórios – Olá, mr Black, miss Bennet. Bom, creio que já temos nossos vocalistas.

Bárbara e Sirius se encararam, meio que dizendo "O que?" e eles ficam com esta cara até o final, onde Dumbledore escolhe a banda. Fica decidido que Tiago será o baterista, Lily a baixista, Remo o tecladista, assim como Angel. Sirius e Babi, além de vocalistas, ficam com as guitarras, quando elas forem necessárias.

-Hum hum! Queridos, – falou a professora McGonnagal – venham ensaiar a música conosco.

Os 6 seguem a mulher, até uma sala, onde ela entrega as partituras aos integrantes e as letras a Bárbara e Sirius.

- Eu não vou cantar isso! – reclama Babi.

-Ah vai sim, miss Bennet! – retrucou a professora – Se não ficarás reprovada.

-Sim senhora! Vamos logo, gente! – diz a menina. – 1, 2, 3 e 4

**Sirius (Falando): Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.**

_O amor é a coisa mais esplendorosa, amor, eleva-nos acima_

_onde nós pertencemos, tudo que você precisa é de amor._

**Bárbara (Respondendo): Please, don't start that again.**

_Por favor não começe outra vez._

**S (começando a cantar): All you need is love.**

_Tudo que você precisa é amor_

**B (falando): A girl has got to eat.**

_Uma garota precisa comer_

**S (continua a cantar até o fim da música): All you need is love.**

_Tudo que você precisa é amor_

**B (falando): Or she'll end up on the streets.**

_Ou terminará nas ruas._

**S: All you need is love.**

_Tudo que você precisa é amor_

**B (Cantarolando): Love is just a game.**

_O amor é apenas um jogo_

**S: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.**

_Eu fui feito para amar você baby, você foi feita para me_

_amar._

**B (começa a cantar e continua até o fim da canção): The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee.**

_A única maneira de me amar baby, é pagar uma amável taxa._

**S: Just one night, give me just one night.**

_Apenas uma noite, me de apenas uma noite._

**B: There's no way, cause you can't pay.**

_Não vai dar. Você não pode pagar._

**S: In the name of love, one night in the name of love.**

_Em nome do amor, uma noite em nome do amor._

**B: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.**

_Você é louco e tolo. Não vou dá-la a você_

**S: Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet**

**love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.**

_Não me deixe assim, Eu não posso viver, sem seu doce amor, oh_

_baby, Não me deixe assim._

**B: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly**

**love songs.**

_Mesmo você achando, essas pessoas não podem viver apenas de canções de amor._

**S: I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.**

_Eu olho ao redor de nós e vejo, é só isso. Oh não._

**B: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.**

_Muitas pessoas querem encher o mundo com canções de amor._

**S: Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know,cause here I**

**go Again...**

**Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, on**

**a mountain high.**

_O que tem errado nisso, eu gostaria de saber, _

_O amor nos eleva acima de onde nós pertencemos, onde as águias_

_voam, acima de uma alta montanha._

**B: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away**

**for one happy day.**

_O amor nos faz agir como tolos, jogamos nossas vidas fora_

_apenas por um dia de felicidade._

**S: We could be heroes, just for one day.**

_Nós podemos ser heróis, apenas por um dia._

**B: You, you will be mean.**

_Você, você será um homem ruim._

**S: No I won't!**

_Não! Eu não serei._

**B: And I, I--I'll drink all the time.**

_E eu.. E—Eu vou beber o tempo todo._

**S: We should be lovers.**

_Nós devemos ser amantes._

**B: We can't do that.**

_Nós não podemos fazer isso._

**S: We should be lovers, and that's a fact.**

_Nós devemos ser amantes, e isso é um fato._

**B: Though nothing, will keep us together.**

_Porém, nada nos mantêm juntos._

**S: We could steal time...Just for one day.**

_Nós poderiamos roubar o tempo... Apenas por um dia._

**Both: We could be heroes, for ever and ever.**

**We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...**

_Juntos: Nós podemos ser heróis, pra sempre e sempre._

_Nós podemos ser heróis, pra sempre e sempre._

_Nós podemos ser heróis.._

**S: Just because I will always love you.**

_Apenas porque eu sempre amarei você_

**N: I can't help loving you.**

**How wonderful life is...**

_Eu não preciso de ajuda para te amar._

_O quão maravilhosa é a vida_

**Both: Now you're in the world.**

_Juntos: Agora que você está no mundo_

-Lindosss! – exclamou Angel, aplaudindo seu irmão e sua amiga. Tiago, Lílian e Remo faziam o mesmo.

-Babi! Eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem! – disse Potter – Deve ser a melhor cantora da família.

- Sirius! Não me contou que também cantava! – falou Remo, sentado ao lado de sua namorada.

- Eu treino no chuveiro! – responderam Sirius e Bárbara, ao mesmo tempo.

-Realmente...Esses dois foram feitos um para o outro- sussurra Lily para Angel enquanto guardavam os instrumentos.

-Se eu fui feita para o Black o que dizer sobre você e o Tiago, cara ruivinha?- perguntou Bárbara, com uma expressão que Angel designou como irônica.

Sem responder Lily vira-se e sai da sala irritada.Angel e Bárbara a observam ir embora e não percebem os três garotos se aproximando.

-Por que a Lily saiu daquele jeito?- perguntou Tiago curioso.

-Não sei...vai ver que estava com pressa- respondeu Angel preferindo ocultar a verdade.

-Ah...Tenho que ir ver uma coisa.Tchau!- disse Pontas saindo

-Angel, você disse que me ajudaria com aquela tarefa sobre animagia- disse Remo pegando sua mochila.

-Sim.Melhor irmos à biblioteca.- disse saindo com o namorado e deixando Sirius e Bárbara sozinhos.

-Ficou satisfeita com a banda, Bennet?- perguntou Sirius tentando começar um dialogo.

-Ficou melhor do que eu esperava- respondeu Bárbara cortante

Entre eles surgiu um silencio incomodo.Sirius não sabia o que fazer para que ela conversasse normalmente com ele.

-Por que?

-Por que o que?- indagou Bárbara confusa.

-Por que não aceita sair comigo?

-Pensei que fosse obvio Black- disse com desdém-Eu sei muito bem que você joga fora todas as garotas com quem sai.Mas eu sou diferente.Não vou me deixar enganar por um rostinho bonito e acabar descartada como todas essas garotas bobas que se apaixonam por você.

-Numa coisa você tem razão..Você, definitivamente, é a garota mais diferente que eu conheço.E olha que eu sou irmão de Angel- seu sorriso desapareceu- Mas também está errada.Eu nunca te deixaria- terminou com uma expressão séria.

Antes que Bárbara tivesse chance de responder a porta se abriu e a imagem de professora McGonnagal na porta.

-O que os dois ainda estão fazendo aqui?Deviam estar indo para as aulas- disse empurrando os dois.

Já fora da sala, Sirius tenta conseguir uma resposta de Bárbara mas a garota sai correndo pelo corredor.

-Pode me esperar?- diz Sirius a seguindo.

Sem nenhuma palavra a garota vai até uma tapeçaria diz algo em voz baixa e entra antes de Sirius alcançá-la.

-Que garota difícil- suspira ele, indo para as aulas.

-------------------------------------------

Tiago:Oi pessoal!Estou aqui substituindo as autoras dessa fic, que neste momento estão tirando férias na Sibéria...

Motoko:QUE FÉRIAS, QUE NADA!VOCES NOS TRANCARAM NO ARMARIO, SEUS SEGUESTRADORES!

Sirius:Não se deixem enganar, caros leitores!Esses gritos são apenas gravações do estúdio vizinho ao nosso.

Babi:NOS TIREM DAQUI AGORA OU VAMOS...

Bennet:Vão fazer o que?

Motoko:ISSO!_(a porta do armário cai revelando duas garotas com marretas) _

Tiago:Droga, elas saíram!

Babi:E agora nos vamos nos vingar

Sirius/Bennet/Tiago:NÃAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continua...


	4. Confusões a Vista

_N/A- Bom... eu (Babi) tava pensando em começar cada capítulo com um pedaço de música/poema/frase.. tipo, tds as pessoas fazem isso e então eu tb qru fazer!_

_N/A 2- Eu ainda (ainda sendo a Babi)suponho que vou colocar sempre músicas, até a banda tocar.. sabe, estou meio q afim de fazer isso._

_N/A 3 – Estou apenas (a Babi mala ainda não acabou!) escrevendo isso pkee a vitória do Brasil me deu inspiração jogo da Austrália. Ah! A música que a Babi canta é Your Song, de Moulin Rouge também. Bom eu cortei um pedaço, masssss..._

_Dedicatórias – A jessik, por sempre comentar nas nossas fics._

_Agradecimentos – _

_Jehssik-_

_Nhai... Eu tb amei mt aquele capítulo... Sabe, eu sempre imaginei os marotos como uma "banda" de rock -suspira- _

_Nhai.. + depois dessa músik vc vai ver Moulin Rouge, não é?_

_Eu amei a cena pseudo-romance. Achei a cara dos 2._

_Tb adoro esse casalsinho, Black e Bennet._

_Nhai.. n foi nada! Eu sempre vou dedicar os caps a quem comentar!_

_Beijos,_

_Babi K.M. Black_

"**But you can't jump the track **

**We're like cars on a cable **

**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table, **

**No one can find the rewind button now **

**Sing it if you understand...yeah breathe **

**Just breathe, ohho breathe**

_Mas você não pode sair dos trilhos_

_nós somos como carros num cabo. _

_e a vida é como uma ampulheta colada na mesa._

_Ninguém consegue achar o botão rebobinar agora,_

_Então cante se você entende_

_E respire, apenas respire,_

_Respire, apenas respire." – Breath 2AM – Anna Nalick_

Capítulo 4 – Confusões a Vista.

Sirius Black estava andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts, quando escuta uma bela voz feminina, muito conhecida por ele por seus gritos, cantando uma música defronte ao lago.

**My gift is my song... and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody that this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in worlds...**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

_Meu presente é minha musica ... e essa é pra você_

_E você pode contar a todos que essa é sua musica_

_Ela pode ser simples, mas agora já está feita_

_Espero que você não se importe_

_Espero que você não se importe _

_Que eu coloquei em palavras_

_Como é maravilhosa a vida agora que você está no mundo_

**I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss**

**Well some of these verses, well they've, they've got me quite**

**cross**

**But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

_Eu sentei no telhado e limpei a poeira _

_Bem alguns desses versos deixaram um pouco irritado_

_mas o sol foi gentil, enquanto eu escrevia essa canção_

_É para pessoas como você que eu continuo _

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

**Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

_Desculpe eu esqueci, mas essas coisas eu faço_

_Você vê eu esqueci se são verdes ou azuis_

_mas o que realmente significa_

_eles são os mais doces olhos que eu já vi_

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in worlds**

**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**

_Espero que você não se importe _

_Espero que você não se importe _

_Que eu coloquei em palavras_

_O quão maravilhosa é a vida_

_Agora que você está no mundo._

_Espero que você não se importe _

_Espero que você não se importe _

_Que eu coloquei em palavras_

_O quão maravilhosa é a vida_

_Agora que você está no mundo._

(Ponto de vista de Sirius)

Caramba! Será que era tão difícil ela perceber que eu a amo? Bom, talvez amo seja uma palavra muito forte.

-Talvez ela percebesse se você mudasse por ela...-disse uma voz atrás de Sirius.Este quase pulou de susto e se virou lentamente para trás.

A visão que teve não foi nem um pouco tranqüilizante.A voz era de uma garota que estava sentada na sombra da árvore com a atenção voltada para um livro.Não haveria nada de estranho nessa cena se não fosse pelo visual dela, que era composto por uma camiseta larga, uma calça jeans baggy e uma trança mal feita nos cabelos negros.Mas o que deixou Sirius de boca aberta não foi a roupa dela, que claramente não era o uniforme, e sim o fato de que a rapariga a sua frente era quase transparente e emanava um estranho brilho dourado.

-Vai me responder ou ficar com essa cara de peixe morto o dia inteiro?-perguntou a menina entediada, ainda olhando para o livro.

-Vai ver que essa é cara normal dele,Motoko.-disse matreira outra garota, que tinha a mesma transparência e brilho da primeira.Mas essa tinha os cabelos negros soltos na altura dos ombros e usava uma longa saia preta com uma blusa sem mangas da mesma cor.Ambas as garotas não pareciam com nenhuma aluna de Hogwarts que ele já tivesse visto.

-Será?Mas não corresponderia a fama de garanhão dele...-suspirou a outra, finalmente levantando os olhos.

-Poderiam me explicar quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou Sirius see recompondo do primeiro susto.

-Ah...Então você não contou a ele, Motoko!Isso explica aquela cara- repreendeu a garota atrás da arvore.

-O que você queria que eu dissesse, Babi?Que tal:"Oi!Sou um ser de outra dimensão e vim te ajudar com seus problemas amorosos"Aff...-disse Motoko, deixando Sirius ainda mais confuso.

-Mas é exatamente isso!-disse Babi se divertindo com a impaciência da outra.

-Espera aí!Vocês são mesmo se outra dimensão?-perguntou um Sirius abobalhado.

-Foi isso que acabamos de dizer, gênio- suspirou Motoko, voltando sua atenção ao livro.

-Motoko!Ainda temos que nos apresentar...- vira-se para Sirius- Meu nome é Babi, tenho uma idade a qual não vale a pena revelar e estou aqui pra tentar fazer você agradar aquela criaturinha "dócil". -terminou passando a fala para a outra garota.

-Meu nome é Motoko, tenho 14 anos e acho melhor não perguntar mais que isso e nem me contrariar.Ah...Como ela disse, nós viemos de outra dimensão para te ajudar então não seja mal agradecido-terminou lançando um olhar mortal a Sirius.

-E como vocês esperam me ajudar?-perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

-Que tal guiando você pelos caminhos certos até o coração de sua amada?-disse Babi teatralmente.

-Deixe-me traduzir...A gente vai te ajudar evitando que você faça as burrices de sempre –concluiu Motoko com um leve sorriso.

Nesse momento Sirius ouve um barulho a suas costas e se vira.Não vê a causa do barulho, mas percebe que Bárbara não se encontra mais lá.Voltando sua atenção as outras duas garotas, percebe que elas sumiram.

-Onde essas duas se meteram?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bárbara andava pela orla da floresta.Pensava em como um certo garoto tinha o poder de irritá-la.Será que ele não percebia que isso não era nada engraçado?

-Voce tem que entender que essa é a personalidade dele- disse uma voz vinda do galho das árvores.Bárbara levantou o rosto e viu duas garotas que, definitivamente, não conhecia.

-Por que eu teria que entendê-lo?E quem são vocês?-perguntou irritada.Quem aquelas duas achavam que eram para se meter na sua vida?

-Calma, Srta.Estressada.Só viemos aqui para te ajudar e é assim que você agradece?-perguntou Motoko se balançando no galho da árvore.

-Como vocês vieram me ajudar?-perguntou Bárbara.

-Faremos com que não engane mais seu coração!-respondeu Babi.

-E-enganar...meu coração?-pergunta Bárbara assustada.

-Você é mais parecida com ele do que imagina...-resmungou Motoko.

-O qu-? – ia perguntar Bárbara, mas as duas já haviam desaparecido.

-Que meninas estranhas...-sussurrou Bárbara, voltando ao castelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Remus! Será que você podia parar um pouco com essa sucção e prestar atenção em mim? – perguntou Lílian, irritada a um Remus que estava, como Bennet diria, "trocando salivas como se o mundo fosse acabar e eles fossem se engolir".

-Fale com ela, Remmy! Tenho que ir treinar quadribol mesmo.. – disse Angel, se retirando.

- Não comente nada sobre isso, Lílian! – falou "Remmy", após notar as risadinhas de Lils.-Mas e então.. o que você quer?

-Você pode cobrir meu turno hoje, Remus? – indagou a ruiva, fazendo beicinho.

-Tá bom Lils! Mas você faz o meu, semana que vem, entendeu mocinha?- reclamou Remus, não conseguindo resistir ao "beiço" de Evans.

- Sim senhor meu pai! – respondeu Lily, irônica.- E mais uma coisa.. Quando é que novas pessoas vão entrar no quadribol pra fazer o teste?

-É hoje, Lils! Em duas horas!

-Valeu, Remmy! – disse uma Lílian saindo correndo da sala. Ela precisava achar uma certa morena que avistara passeando pela orla da floresta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**-Flashback-**_

_Na sala comunal, cinco grifinórios estavam discutindo sobre quadribol._

_-Os Cannons vão ganhar esse ano! – gritou Tiago._

_-Sou mais os Gaviões, Tiaguito! – disse Sirius- E vocês, Remus e meninas?_

_Remus disse que não tinha nenhum time._

_-Torço pras Pregas! – falou Lily, pulando no sofá._

_-E você, Bennet? – disse Remus._

_-Aluado.. A Babizok é viciada e fanática pelo time dela.. você não faz idéia – suspirou Tiago, que por várias vezes já tinha visto o quarto da prima._

_-E qual seria o causador de sua alegrinha, Babizok?- indagou Sirius._

_- Harpias de Holyhead. – respondeu a menina, tirando os olhos do seu exemplar de "Focinho Peludo, Coração Humano"._

_Prossegui-se uma discussão assídua sobre quadribol, até que Sirius faz o infeliz comentário:_

_-As meninas podem até saber algo de quadribol, mas garanto que são horríveis. Veja o time da Grifinória. Não tem nenhuma menina. Elas só ligam pros jogadores que acham gostosos e esquecem o resto.A única garota que conheço que joga é a Angel e isso porque nós compartilhamos DNA.Todas as que se alistarem no time, isso é, se alguma se alistar, aposto que perderão a vaga por serem tão burras e ruins._

_-Opsss – disse a ruiva, notando que sua amiga ouviu cada palavra do Black e estava vermelha. Mas vermelha na concepção de Bárbara, era muito vermelha de raiva. Da cor de sangue._

_-Ah é Black? Veremos amanhã, seu -censura-. – disse Bennet, pegando suas coisas e indo em direção ao dormitório._

_-Se ferrou, Almofadinhas – disse Tiago, recebendo uma almofada na cara._

_**-Fim do flashback-**_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**-No campo de quadribol-**

- É isso, meu caro Pontas, parece que ninguém é capaz de substituir a vaga do nosso antigo batedor. – comentou Sirius, que era o capitão da equipe.

Antes que Tiago pudesse expressar sua opinião, aparece uma pessoa da grifinória, de capacete, que fala:

-Hey! Ainda posso fazer o teste?

-Hum.. Vá em frente.. –disse Sirius.

Tiago foi pegar a caixa com as bolas , chamou os artilheiros para serem protegidos e soltou o balaço. Sirius subiu na vassoura, como os demais, e batia balaços em direção aos jogadores. O indivíduo conseguiu rebater todos, sem exceção. Nas outras fases do teste, também fora aprovado. O grifinório desceu da vassoura sendo aplaudido pelos outros jogadores.

-Hum, nada mal – falou Almofadinhas – Agora.. Venha cá.. Tire esse capacete e diga seu nome. Precisamos providenciar a camisa.

-Não sabe quem eu sou? – disse a pessoa – Tsc tsc.. mas tudo bem... – A pessoa tira o capacete de costa pra todos, revelando um cabelo negro, mais ou menos na altura do meio das costas e se vira. – Sou Bennet, Bárbara Bennet.

Um pouco mais longe dali, Motoko e Babi estavam observando tudo do alto de uma árvore.

-Me deve dez pratas, Motoko – disse Babi – Falei que ela ia passar.

-Tá bom – respondeu uma Motoko não muito feliz, dando uma nota de dez libras – Mas esse foi só o primeiro passo.

-Pode crer – disse Babi, lembrando-se de Sirius e Bárbara e de Tiago e Lílian – Hogwarts vai entrar em clima de Valentine's Day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Motoko:Oi!Demoramos, né?Nos perdoem mas é a falta de criatividade mesmo..._

_Babi: É.. por isso eu estou aqui pra pedir pra vcs fazerem duas autoras felizes, além de comentarem, darem sugestões pro nosso próximo capítulo (néé, Jehssik?)_

_Motoko: Isso!_

_**-barulho de TV ligada-**_

_Bennet: Gooooool! É 4x0!_

_Sirius: Hey! Mas é o jogo do Brasil!_

**_-autoras olhando a cena, perplexas-_**

_Bennet: Alô? Foi gol do Kaká! Já viu aqueles músculos e aquele peitoral?-suspira-_

_Sirius "Olhando a si mesmo - Mas..._

_Bennet: E tem aquela panturrilha do R. Carlos.. E a bundinha do Fred? E os olhos do Cicinho? -suspirando-_

_Tiago: Sirius, eu te falei que mulher só gosta de futebol por causa dos caras e que você não devia chamá-la pra ver o jogo.._

_Sirius: Queria ter te ouvido, Pontas..._

_**-autoras saem, as gargalhadas-**_


	5. Péssimo dia dos namorados pra você tb

_N/A – Nhaiii.. Eu sei que é a vez da Motoko responder os comentários, mas não resisti à tentação... Então, vocês terão as duas versões dos comentários das autoras._

_Jehssik(por Babi) – Bom, vc é a única que comenta nas nossas fics!_

_Bem, eu estive conversando com a Motoko e nós duas concordamos que o Pontas tem que aparecer mais, então decidimos que, no momento, Sirius e Bárbara deixarão de ser nosso foco e agora Lils e Tiago tomam o lugar deles._

_Jehssik (por Motoko)- Concordo com a Babi.Você é a única que parece se importar em nos dar animo para escrever a fic.Queria agradecer por toda a força!Espero continuar tendo mais e mais idéias por inovar a fic!Um comentário:Ainda haverá muitas surpresas._

_Neste capítulo, teremos o primeiro show da banda. Espero que você também curta a música e a pequena alteração._

_Acho que é só, então!_

_P.S – A música é "Primeira Emoção", do grupo ForFun._

"**_Vejo a sorte no futuro  
Não é fim do mundo  
Nada é pra sempre,muitos menos por acaso  
Se nem sempre o planejado,sai como o esperado  
É só uma chance pra enxergar o outro lado" - 4 A.M - ForFun_**

Capítulo 5 – Péssimo dia dos namorados pra você também!

Sentada na poltrona da torre da Grifinória se encontrava uma ruiva, visivelmente entediada.Ela tentava se concentrar no dever de Transfiguração, mas o sono e os gritinhos histéricos do outro lado do Salão comunal.Tudo por causa do dia dos namorados.Lily não entendia o por que de tanta agitação das garotas neste dia.Para ela essa era uma data como qualquer outra.Mesmo que amanhã fosse dia dos namorados e houvesse uma visita a Hogsmeade não esperava fazer nada de interessante.Só iria passear pelo povoado com Babara enquanto Angeline e Alice saiam com os namorados.

Enquanto esperava que as Barbies saíssem para que pudesse se concentrar, ficou pensando na semana que tivera.Sirius ficara abobado com a atuação de Bárbara no teste e foi obrigado pela irmã a se desculpar com ela.Bárbara, no entanto parecia distante e varias vezes olhava para a orla da floresta como se procurasse alguém.Já Potter não reparara no estranho animo da prima por que estava muito ocupado planejando meios de chatear a ruiva.

Em meio aos pensamentos a garota adormeceu.Quando acordou estava dolorida por dormir sentada.Ficou a observar a lua crescente por alguns estantes até que escutou passos descendo o dormitório feminino.Olhou e viu que as visitantes eram duas alunas, uma do quarto ano com longos cabelos negros presos numa trança e a outra do terceiro ano com cabelos negros na altura dos ombros.Ambas usavam pijamas.

-Você é a monitora?-perguntou a mais nova.

-Sim,eu sou- respondeu a ruiva.

-Nós a procuramos, mas você estava dormindo, então resolvemos contar quando acordasse.Vimos um grupo Sonserinos mais velhos indo até a torre de astronomia com caixas de fogos e bombas de bosta.Achamos que eles as colocaram lá para estourarem tudo no dia dos namorados.-contou a de trança.

Sem nem ouvir o resto, a ruiva saiu do salão comunal em direção a torre de astronomia, deixando as duas garotas para trás.

-Acha que vai dar certo, Motoko?-perguntou Babi se sentando no sofá.

-Tem que dar certo.Não interpretei uma aluna à-toa.-respondeu Motoko mal-humorada.

-Agora está tudo por conta do nosso maroto- sussurrou Babi.

E sem avisou as duas desapareceram deixando o salão comunal vazio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, se eu pegar aqueles Sonserinos eu... – pensava a ruiva, subindo a torre.

Chegando no topo, qual a surpresa de Lílian ao não encontrar uma dezena de Sonserinos do 7º ano e sim o sr. Mala-total-nojento-nauseante-irritante-galinha-parente-de-sua-amiga-chato-e-não-sai-do-meu-pé, ou, simplesmente, Tiago Potter.

-Mas.. O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter. Duas alunas me falaram que tinham sonserinos aqui!

-Lílian, eu...

- Ah, se eu as vir eu vou... – disse uma Lils, cheia de raiva.

-Não faça nada, Lílian – falou Potter – Apenas quero dizer-te uma coisa: preste atenção na música do show, depois de amanhã. – E antes que a ruiva pudesse corrigi-lo, pedindo para chamá-la de Evans, o moreno deu um beijo na bochecha de sua amada e saiu da torre.

"Aquele era mesmo o Tiago? Estranho.. Agora eu percebi como ele é parecido com a prima.. Mas ele foi tão doce... Lílian Evans! Ele é o Potter!"

E travando esta batalha entre seu subconsciente e alguma outra parte do corpo, Lílian encaminhou-se até seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e logo adormeceu, extraviando-se de seus pensamentos.

OoOoOoOoO

Evans acordou com a barulhada no dormitório. Assim que abriu os olhos, notou Bárbara indo buscar água para tacar na cara da ruiva.

-Finalmente, Bela Adormecida! Achei que teria que chamar o príncipe encantado! –resmungou a morena. – Agora, minha cara padawan, apronte-se logo. Hogsmead nos espera!

Lílian levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir. Depois de algum tempo até escolher a roupa, a ruiva optou por calças Levi's, de cintura baixa, e uma blusa rosa claro. Sua companheira, ainda reclamando que Angeline tinha desmarcado com elas, para sair com Remus, portava calças jeans comuns e uma blusa azul.

OoOoOoOoO

Logo logo, as duas grifinórias estavam em Hogsmead. Era um belo dia de outono. As meninas caminharam por cerca de trinta minutos.

-Lils – disse Bennet, enquanto ambas estavam no Três Vassouras – terei que te deixar aqui. Preciso fazer um serviço nojento e entediante, leia-se mandar cartas. Te vejo em Hogwarts.

E antes que a ruiva pudesse reclamar, Bárbara já estava caminhando entre as folhas que jaziam no chão.

OoOoOoOoO

Enquanto caminhava, Evans avistou Tiago.

"Ótimo! Lá vem o Potter e mais uma namorada sem personalidade" -eles pensou.

Depois de algum tempo, Tiago correu até a ruiva. Ele estava desacompanhado, para a surpresa da última.

-Oi,Lily!-cumprimentou o moreno receoso.

-Olá,Potter...-respondeu a ruiva.

-Humm...está sem acompanhante?-perguntou Tiago surpreso.

-Nem todos aqui têm milhares aos seus pés, para sempre ter companhia,Potter...Mas você também está sozinho.Poderia me dizer o motivo?

-Bem...é que a pessoa com quem eu queria vir, não estava disponível- disse envergonhado

Lily o olha por um momento antes de dizer:

-Bem se é assim por que não damos uma volta?

-C-claro Lily!-responde um Tiago espantado mas feliz.

Os dois caminharam por Hogsmead, conversando sobre assuntos chatos, como o tempo e tal.

-Hey! Lily! Quer vir comigo até um lugar onde vemos Hogsmead inteira? –perguntou Potter.

-Hum.. Pode ser. Não tenho nada a perder mesmo...

E os dois rumaram para uma montanha.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**-Na montanha-**

-Nossa mãe! Que lugar bonito, Potter – comentou a ruiva.

-Também acho, Lílian. Bem, eu...

Lils virou-se e viu Tiago se aproximando cada vez mais. Assim que percebeu, eles estavam, a milímetros de distância. Potter beijou-a e ela, mesmo não querendo, acabou retribuindo. Poucos segundos depois, Lílian abriu os olhos e se tocou do que estava fazendo e, rapidamente, afastou-se do moreno.

-Potter – falou a ruiva, se levantando – Nunca mais encoste em mim, entendeu? Nunca! – dizendo isso, a ruiva saiu correndo, em direção a Hogwarts, completamente confusa.

Chegando no seu dormitório, Lílian pensou sobre o que ocorrera e, a meio de tantas dúvidas, adormeceu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era domingo, dia do baile dos Namorados. Dia do show da banda.

Lílian acordou Bárbara de sua soneca. Resmungando algo, a morena se levantou. Antes que as duas pudessem fazer algo, houve uma invasão no dormitório. Todas as meninas da grifinória haviam começado a se arrumar.

Durante os preparativos das demais alunas, Lils e Bennet foram arrastadas até seus camarins. No meio do caminho, Tiago chamo Bárbara para trocar uma palavrinha e a ruiva segui para o camarim, onde se encontrava Angeline. Pouco tempo depois, Bárbara juntou-se a elas.

-Babizok, o que ele queria contigo? – perguntou Angeline, que soubera do fato através de Lílian.

-Ah! Nada de mais.. Só perguntou se eu podia trocar de lugar com ele hoje. Eu tocar bateria e ele cantar. Eu disse que tudo bem.

-Ah tá.. Entendi – respondeu uma Angel.

OoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo depois, chegara à vez da banda tocar. Os integrantes, que estavam se arrumando. Remus usava uma calça de brim e uma camisa azul-marinho, onde se lia "Yes, I like Rock? You don't? Fuck you!". Sirius usava uma calça jeans negra e uma blusa branca, com uma frase dizendo "Sorry, honey. I have a girl on my hearth". Bárbara não pode deixar de reparar que os olhos azuis-escuros de Black contrastavam com a camisa, num conjunto perfeito. Tiago usava jeans e uma blusa preta, escrito "I am passionate for a red-haired". Todos os marotos estavam com o cabelo bagunçado.

Angeline optou por uma calça-capri de tactel, azul e uma blusa azul claro, com decote em canoa, escrito "I'm a super girl.". Lílian, por jeans de cintura baixa e uma camiseta verde, com decote em U, dizendo "Diamond's are girls best friends". Bennet trajava calças jeans, de cintura baixa, rasgadas e uma blusa onde, em cima dos seios, abaixo do decote em V, lia-se "What are you looking?".

-Senhoritas e senhores – começou Dumbledore – Nossa banda, The Marauders vai entrar.

Os integrantes entraram no palco e tomaram suas devidas posições, exceto Tiago e Bárbara, que trocaram de lugar.

-Hum.. Olá, gente! – disse Tiago – Essa canção foi escrita por mim e por Sirius há alguns dias, no nosso dormitório. Ela foi feita para duas pessoas muito especais para nós. Chama-se "Primeira emoção"

Os espectadores sussurraram, perguntando-se pra quem seria aquela canção.

S e T - **_Quando eu te vejo  
Perco sempre a noção do tempo  
Talvez consiga te mostrar_**

-Tiago olha para trás e vê os olhos de Lílian. Se vira para frente e continua a cantar-  
**_O que é um dia?  
Pra quem não te conheçe ainda  
É só uma folha a mais que cai  
Só mais um sol e o luar_**

Pra mim é tanto  
Que não saberia nem me expressar  
Pra mim é tudo  
Que eu poderia um dia imaginar

O que é um beijo?  
Pra quem nunca tocou seus lábios  
É só o que resta a fazer  
Se não há nada a dizer

-Sirius observa sua amada, tocando bateria atrás dele. Lembra-se que ele tem que continuar a canção. -  
**_Pra mim é tanto  
Que não saberia nem me expressar  
Pra mim é tudo  
Que eu poderia um dia imaginar_**

-Sirius e Tiago se olham, e pensam "Agora é pra você", Tiago se referindo a Lily e Sirius, a Bárbara-  
**_  
Já não consigo mais me imaginar  
Com outro alguém sem ser você_**

Pra mim é tanto  
Que não saberia nem me expressar  
Pra mim é tudo  
Que eu poderia um dia imaginar... 

Após terminarem a canção, há uma explosão de palmas. Todos os alunos adoraram a canção. Alguns comentavam que até parecia que estavam cantando para alguém e que os sentimentos lá retratados eram tão reais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Motoko:Olá pessoas!A quanto tempo!

Babi:Gostariamos de informar que agora que as ferias chegaram teremos mais tempo para atualizar a fic.Por isso...

Lily:Pode ir parando!Quem voces acham que são?Me fazer bei jar o Potter?Que idéia de girico é essa?

Motoko:Lily?O que voce ta fazendo aqui?

Babi:Só faltava essa!Nosso estudio virou casa da mãe Joana!

Tiago:Lily, minha flor!Veio aqui pra me visitar?

Lily:Nem em pesadelos, Potter!

Tiago:Não seja tão cruel,flor do dia.Voce sabe que me ama.

Lily:_Pega tudo pela frente e joga em Tiago_

Bennet:Esses dois nunca vão mudar...

Motoko/Babi/Sirius:Com certeza...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C

O

M

E

N

T

E

M


End file.
